familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Stickler (1858-1931)
|short_name= Thomas Stickler |surname = Stickler |given_name = Thomas |sex=M |father = Charles Stickler (1832-1891) |mother = Sarah Everett (1834-1912) |birth_month= 8 |birth_day = 3 |birth_year = 1858 |birth_places-other= Pucklechurch+ Bristol+ England |birth_locality = Pucklechurch |birth_nation-subdiv1 = Bristol |baptism_year=1858 |baptism_month=11 |baptism_places-other= St.Thomas à Becket Church Pucklechurch+ Bristol+ England |death_year = 1931 |death_date-approx = c |wedding1_year=1879 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=20 |wedding1_places-other=St.Philip and St.Jacob+Bristol+ England |wedding1_month= 10 |wedding1_day = 20 |wedding1_year = 1879 |wedding1_nation-subdiv1 = Bristol |joined_with=Jeanetta Arthur (c1861-?) |long_name = Thomas Stickler |description = Thomas Stickler, great-grandson of Thomas Stickler of Yate, Gloucestershire accepts position of Parish Councilor of the Pucklechurch Parish Council on 22 April 1901. |sources= |skills = Engine Driver for Parkfield Colliery/Weighman }} Thomas the first son of Charles Stickler (1832-1891 and Sarah Everett (1834-1912) was born 3 August 1858 in Pucklechurch, Bristol and baptized three months later at the St.Thomas à Becket Church of the same parish. He married Jeanetta Arthur of Plymouth, Devonshire; the daughter of Thomas Arthur VC (c1835-1902), aka Thomas McArthur; and they had two children, Albert Thomas Arthur Stickler and Mabel Arthur Stickler. Thomas and Jeanetta lived at 50 Parkfield Road, Pucklechurch, Bristol next to the former Methodist Chapel (Primitive Methodist Church) in a cottage now designated 'Henleaze Cottage' 60 Park Avenue. For many years he worked as an 'engine driver' at the Pucklechurch Parkfield colliery and later as 'weighman' for the colliery miners. It was his job to record the weight of coal cars as they emerged from the mine shaft, sitting in a small office at the top of the coal pit near the shaft. He was active in community affairs and was once elected a member of the District Council of Pucklechurch; in 1899. This prestigious position being shared with the vicar of the St.Thomas à Becket Church. He served on the first Pucklechurch Parish Council held at 2 January 1895 and was voted as Chairman onto the Parish Council on 22 April 1901 and continued as Chairman until 21 April 1925. He retired as a Parish Councillor on 9 March 1931. Thomas was one of the last Stickler's to live in Pucklechurch and when John Stickler, a relative from America, visited Pucklechurch in the 1990s' he found Thomas Stickler was still remembered by some of the older town residents who described Thomas as having a short physical stature and had a full head of white hair with a long white beard; in later years he reminded some of Santa Claus. His wife, Jeanetta, is described by some who remembered her as a 'short, dumpy woman.' In 1910 their son Albert Thomas Arthur Stickler, named after his grandfather Thomas Arthur VC (c1835-1902), was tragically killed by a crocodile having immigrated the previous year to Australia with his wife, Maud Lilley Burgess (1875-1962) and their son Harold Thomas Arthur Stickler also named after Thomas Arthur VC (c1835-1902). Mabel, born in Pucklechurch, Bristol in 1895, the second child of Thomas Stickler and Jeanetta Arthur, grew up in the family home at 50 Parkfield Road, Pucklechurch, Bristol. Married a Mr.Bull and raised her own children in Bristol; three sons and a daughter). Pedigree Siblings References *Records and History predominantly searched out by John Stickler of America and John Richards of Bristol. Gallery See also External links *The Stickler Roots, Pvlcrecerce - Brigstowe Contributors Nathanville Category:Upgraded from info page